


50 Wordless Ways to Say I Love You

by voidkitty1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 50 Wordless Ways To Say I Love You, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Sleepiness, Tickle Fights, Updates Daily, just some lesbos vibing, someone tell her pay attention when shes walking, yeah so celes almost gets hit by a car in chap 44
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: ik someone already did this a while ago but i wanted to do my own take on it! im using the 50 wordless ways to say i love you prompts and hopefully continue to update every day!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 129
Kudos: 290





	1. hands

**Author's Note:**

> day 1- holding their hand while they're shaking

“Darling, if you’re not ready, please don’t force yourself to do so.”

“No, I’m ready,” Kyoko responded to Celestia with her eyes still focused on her gloves. She took a breath and gripped the glove from its middle finger. “I’m sure of it.”

Her nerves were set aside as she slipped off the glove on her right hand before she could stop herself. Her gaze lingered for a few moments, cringing slightly at the marks left, before looking back at Celestia. The gambler didn’t look disgusted like Kyoko had thought she would, which encouraged her to take the other glove off as well.

The scars were so evident to Kyoko, and she found her comfort become short-lived as the other glove came off. Why was she doing this? All that this would bring was teasing and insensitive comments from the other and—

All thoughts were cut off once Kyoko felt two hands grab a hold of her own. She looked up, despite now being teary-eyed, at Celestia. She didn’t even know she was this close to crying, but she guessed being near the goth made her more emotionally vulnerable.

“You were shaking; I had to think of some way to calm you.” Celestia finally spoke. “Though pushing that aside, I’m glad you felt like you could show me. I’m proud of you.”

Kyoko now felt the salty tears start streaming down her face. Those last four words, ‘I’m proud of you’, was something she had barely ever heard in her life regarding her family life. Hearing them from Celestia just broke the dam holding everything in, and she pulled her hands away just to embrace the gambler tightly.

“Thank you,” Kyoko breathed out, smiling through her tears when she felt Celestia reciprocate the hug.

“There’s no need,” Celestia replied, brushing her nails through Kyoko’s hair with one hand. The detective melted into the touch as they both fell backward onto the bed. Celestia gazed up at Kyoko, who uncharacteristically giggled at the position they were in. She rolled off the gambler before cuddling back up next to her, her smile growing larger when Celestia intertwined their fingers again.

She rested her head against the other’s shoulder, forgetting the fact that her gloves were somewhere on the floor.


	2. covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2- tucking the sheets around them when they stir in the middle of the night

The sound of shuffling coming from the other side of the bed caused Kyoko to glance over. Celestia, who fell asleep with her back turned to the detective, had rolled back around, and was facing her in her slumber. Her eyes were still shut tight and her chest rose and fell with her breathing. The sheets, which due to her stirring, barely covered her body.

Kyoko closed the book she was reading and reached over to brush a few strands of short black hair out of the other’s face. She pulled the covers back over the other’s body to ensure her warmth. Celestia smiled in her sleepy state, and Kyoko cupped her cheek with a bare, scarred hand. She didn’t have all the feeling she used to in it, but she still at least somewhat relish in the smoothness of the other’s face.

Drawing her hand back, Kyoko picked up her book once again, opening it to the page she mentally left off on. Celestia let out a yawn and subconsciously dug herself even farther underneath the sheets for more comfort. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she seemingly fought to stay asleep.

Kyoko finally closed her book for the final time after the goth’s actions, setting it on the dresser beside her carefully. She turned off the lamp beside her, digging herself under the covers as well.

She moved over close enough to be with Celestia as she pulled the gambler into a cuddle— gently, of course, she did not want to witness an angry and tired Celestia at this time of night— and nuzzled her head into the crook of the other’s neck. A content sigh escaped her lips as she felt the other subconsciously embrace her tightly.

A kiss was planted on Celestia’s neck from Kyoko. “I love you,” she mumbled into the skin, closing her eyes as she felt herself grow drowsy.

She fell asleep right before she heard the “I love you more” from Celestia, who had knowingly been awake this whole time and just wanted the extra attention.


	3. castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3- travelling long distances just to see them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took me so long and it’s so short omg goodbye-

“Miss Ludenberg, you have a visitor.”

Celestia looked up from her cup of tea at the blond butler before her.

“Ah, do I?” she questioned with curiosity. “I wasn’t expecting anyone today. Who might they be?”

“I was requested to keep it a surprise. Apologies, Miss Ludenberg.”

“Very well then, send them up here.”

The butler nodded and bowed his head, immediately heading back down the hall. Celestia honestly didn’t care for whoever wanted to speak with her. It was probably some creep who she’d have sent off if she really needed to.

Her initial feelings had vanished upon taking notice of who was actually escorted by the butler. The all too familiar lilac hair and matching purple eyes succeeded in increasing her heart rate. She placed down her tea and smiled lovingly at the detective in front of her.

“Kyoko,” she began. “How long did it take you to get here?”

“Quite a while.”

Celestia shook her head, amused. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Like you’re any better yourself,” Kyoko smirked, walking from the doorway to Celestia. She wrapped her arms around the gambler’s neck, eyes locked onto each other’s. “I mean, vampire butlers, really?” She let out a chuckle. “I swore you were lying when you said that in high school.”

“As if I would lie about something so crucial,” Celestia rolled her eyes. “They fit my aesthetic.”

“Is there a place for me in this aesthetic of yours?”

The goth grinned. “Always,” she answered before connecting their lips.


	4. cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4- making their favorite meal when they're having a hard day

Kyoko heard the door to the front of the house open and slam shut within seconds. She wasn’t really surprised; she had received many texts from her partner throughout the day expressing her anger at half the world’s population. She was sent rant after rant and decided that she had to do something to prevent this anger from causing Celestia to lash out at her when she came home.

So here she was, trying her best to cook despite knowing damn well that she was _not_ the culinary artist of the relationship. It was a simple task, she knew her girlfriend prefers gyoza over any other food in existence, yet the process itself had been difficult. Nevertheless, by the time Celestia had thrown open the door in a fit of rage, Kyoko had the table set and their dinner prepared to the best of her abilities.

“Kyoko?” Celestia’s natural voice of confusion brought Kyoko back to the present. “You cooked today?”

“I did,” Kyoko confirmed with a proud smile. “You’re much calmer than I expected.”

Celestia shrugged. “This day has just been incomprehensible,” she sighed, walking over to Kyoko. “You saw my one string of texts about Hifumi, yes?”

“I can’t say I recall.”

“That bastard decided to unclip one of my drills!”

Kyoko feigned a gasp. “He did _not,_ ” she responded, pretending to feed into her girlfriend’s anger.

“He indeed did!”

The detective chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re all worked up,” she teased. “But back to our original and much calmer topic, I tried cooking for you since you seemed to have such a bad day.”

“That’s very considerate of you, dear,” Celestia spoke softly. “I greatly appreciate the gesture, let’s just hope it is edible.”

“Well, why don’t you try it out for yourself?”

Celestia covered her mouth with a hand to hide her giggle. “You’re letting me be the one to test your food? What happens if it poisons me?”

“You know I would do nothing of the sort,” was Kyoko’s response.

“We’ll find out,” Celestia challenged with a smirk. With that, Kyoko pulled out a chair for her at the table, to which she smiled and spoke a sentence of gratitude. In what seemed like an instant she was already digging into her food.

“I’m assuming since you had no negative reactions, I did well?” Kyoko asked.

“Of course, I was only teasing.”


	5. forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5- giving them a kiss while they are still in bed before going to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorites to write🥰

The shattering sound of the alarm clock brought Kyoko reluctantly out of her slumber. She shifted in the bed, slamming her hand down on her alarm clock to shut it up. The time was 6 in the morning, the normal time she would always wake up for work.

However, this time was different. Recently during this one case she was put on, she woke up alone in the bed and thought nothing of it due to the hours she worked to complete it, but today she felt an arm slung over her waist when she awakened. She knew exactly who it was— it was none other than Celestia— it’s just that she got used to waking up on her own knowing that her partner was somewhere probably engaging in illegal gambling and she’d hear about it at her job later.

Kyoko wiggled out of the loose grip of Celestia, catching herself from falling off the bed. Once she was standing and was sure she didn’t wake up the other, she began her routine every morning; getting dressed, slight makeup, all that stuff.

She was just putting on her gloves, the last part of her routine when she heard a voice.

“Kyoko?”

She cursed herself mentally. She thought Celestia had stayed asleep throughout her process of getting ready.

“Yes, dear?” Kyoko answered, slipping on her second glove before locking eyes in the dark with the goth.

“Come back into beeeedddd,” Celestia whined out, closing her eyes and yawning.

Kyoko smiled, taking note to tease her later on for how clingy she was currently being. “I can’t, I have to go into the office. I’m sorry.”

“Can’t you just go in later?”

“I’m almost done this case, we’ll have time to spend together after that,” Kyoko answered.

“But Kyokooo,” the gambler nuzzled into her pillow. “The bed is so cold without you hereeee.”

The detective chuckled lightly. “So needy,” she commented playfully, “I’ll be back later today, alright?”

She leaned over the bed, lightly placing a kiss on Celestia’s forehead. Her red eyes fluttered open at the contact and her own lips curved upward into a soft smile.

“Go back to sleep, it’s too early,” Kyoko suggested, rubbing Celestia’s cheek lightly. “I’ll join you when I get home.”

Celestia nodded groggily, rolling back over with a content sigh. Kyoko stood back up, observing as the gambler fell back into slumber before closing the door quietly, typing a sweet text message for when Celestia woke up again.


	6. neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6-tucking your head into their neck during a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, this prompt was sorta difficult without specifics haha

The door of the house creaked lightly as the door was opened, and Kyoko put her head up in alarm. No one was supposed to be home except for her, so naturally, she wasn’t prepared for someone suddenly entering the residence.

“Darling, calm down. You should know I’m not physically capable of hurting anyone.”

Her nerves settled when she saw the familiar drills of Celestia. Her eyes brightened on instinct upon seeing her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at a gambling tournament for a few more days?”

Celestia chuckled, walking over to sit down next to Kyoko on the couch. “Some idiotic bootlicker informed the police force and they shut it all down early,” she responded. “Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised; there were some illegal acts happening there.”

“And were you a part of those illegal acts?” Kyoko asked with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, heavens no,” the goth smiled. “I know far better than to do so with a detective as my fiancé.”

Kyoko looked down at the ring on her finger with a smile. “Right,” she confirmed.

“At least there is one benefit of having to come home early,” Celestia started, leaning her head against Kyoko’s shoulder.

“And that would be…?”

“I get to see you sooner,” the gambler giggled. “I did miss you, after all.”

The detective blushed lightly, wrapping an arm around the other. “I think your cat missed you more than I did if I’m being frank.”

“Grand Bois?” Celestia snickered, scooting closer until she was literally on Kyoko’s lap and facing her. “I told him to listen to you before I left; what could he have possibly done?”

Kyoko rolled up her sleeve. “He scratched me when I tried to feed him.”

“I can’t believe this,” the goth mumbled. “He gets no gyoza for a week now.”

She lowered her head towards Kyoko’s neck, sighing contently into the skin. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Celestia, encouraging the embrace. The other nuzzled into her like a cat trying to get someone’s attention, placing kisses there, and cherishing the shivers she received.

“That’s your punishment?” Kyoko questioned. “Only for a week?”

“A week is a long time for someone like him,” Celestia replied. “I won’t be surprised if he ignores me after a day of not giving him any.”

Celestia relented on the kissing, laying her head back down, instead relishing in the delightful scent of the detective’s perfume. She blushed upon feeling two gloved hands on each side of her hips, and she was sure Kyoko could feel how red her face got.

“I love you,” Celestia muttered, face still buried in the crook of Kyoko’s neck.

“I love you more,” she heard above her as the grip around her tightened.


	7. knuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7- lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise

Reality set in once the pain blossomed from Kyoko’s fist. She stood, staring at the wall with an intense expression, trying to ignore the fact that her hand now stung from the earlier impact. The action made no visible mark on the wall, which only antagonized her further.

“Kyoko,” she heard from behind her, prompting her to drop her tensed shoulders and look back. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Kyoko trailed off, not exactly knowing how to address the current predicament she found herself in.

Celestia frowned sorrowfully. “Come on, let’s fix you up at least.” Kyoko felt no other option besides nodding dejectedly and to follow Celestia to the bathroom.

She sat on the floor, cringing as more pain was welcomed by the use of her hand. Celestia looked back, the pitiful gaze still on her face, before turning back around to rummage through the cabinets for whatever could help with their situation. She finally found what sought out and sank a cloth into a bottle of peroxide, turning back to the detective.

“I need you to remove your glove for me,” she requested, her frown growing when she saw Kyoko look away. “Please?” she added, sitting down to be level with the other.

Kyoko looked between Celestia and her stinging hand before letting out a sigh, slipping off the material and glaring at the scars that brought her to punch the wall. She just couldn’t stand them.

Her short train of thoughts was cut off once she felt the cloth against her already scarred skin, provoking a hiss of discomfort from her. The skin had broken, and even though the gloves absorbing most of the impact had made it less damaging, blood was still evident and being cleaned up by Celestia.

Once the gambler had finished with the cloth, she moved it to the side and examined Kyoko’s hand. Kyoko couldn’t help but look away— it was just embarrassing.

“Look at me.”

She unwillingly looked back as Celestia raised her hand in her own, leaning down a placing a kiss upon the injured knuckle. The goth looked back up and saw the detective cracking a smile down at her.

“You know you can talk to me when something is wrong, yes?”

Kyoko nodded, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Good, please don’t hesitate to do so,” Celestia smiled, releasing Kyoko’s hand and standing up to kiss her forehead. “Let’s get that bandaged up now, shall we?”


	8. gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 8- buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late ish update, i lost track of time😅

“What is this?” Kyoko asked, gesturing to the gift bag now set in her hands.

“It is what it looks like,” Celestia smiled. “A present.”

“For what reason?” Kyoko stared at her blankly. “Did you get into some sort of trouble?”

Celestia’s smile melted into a frown. “What? No!” she pouted. “I can’t just buy my wonderful girlfriend a gift from time to time?”

“It’s suspicious,” the detective mumbled to herself. “But do I open it now?”

“Of course.”

Kyoko eyed Celestia warily before sighing and digging through the bag. It was a small bag, so it couldn’t have been anything expensive— or so she hoped, she had told Celestia to stop spending such large amounts of money on her— or big. She didn’t even know where Celestia had gone before she returned home, so she couldn’t deduce what it could be.

Her eyes finally locked onto a small black box and she pulled it out curiously. It had to be some sort of jewelry due to the design and the logo of a well-known, but still expensive, jeweler brand. She glared at the other, who just sat and smiled, knowing she was silently being scolded for the money she spent.

“Quit glaring at me and open the box already,” Celestia prompted.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, opening the black box to see what was inside. It was a necklace, one defined with intricate silver linings, and what caught her eye the most, the opal in the middle. She took hold of the pendant, observing how it shined due to the light above. She was speechless; it was beautiful.

“I was passing by the jewelry shop and I saw it in the window,” the gambler started, and Kyoko looked up at her. “It found its way into my line of vision and I couldn’t help but think of you upon seeing it. I know there is the myth of receiving bad luck upon purchasing an opal product when it is not your birthstone, but it’s yours so I took that chance.” She stood up from her seat on the couch. “Will you allow me to put it on you?”

The lilac-haired girl nodded, handing over the box with the necklace. Celestia fiddled with the object for a few moments, struggling to take it out because of her nails. Once she had gotten it into her hands, she unclipped the back of it. Kyoko closed her eyes and moved her hair to the side. Celestia got closer, bringing the clips around her neck, and finally connecting them behind her with a snap.

“Perfect,” the gambler mumbled, pulling back and positioning Kyoko’s hair so the necklace was completely under it. Kyoko opened her eyes, looking down at the pendant with a smile.

“Thank you, Taeko,” she spoke, leaning in for a kiss. Celestia connected their lips for a quick second, then settling for sitting next to her.

“You’re welcome darling,” she breathed out, leaning her head against Kyoko’s shoulder.


	9. manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 9- participating in their hobby even if it doesn't particularly interest you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was working on the next coffee shop chapter and forgot to write so uh im kinda late
> 
> btw my update schedule for this is between 7 and 8 pm EST

“Kyoko!”

The detective glanced up from her phone with a hum. Celestia had been sitting next to her, reading something that sparked no interest in Kyoko, so the other just continued finding something to entertain herself with on her device.

“You _have_ to look at this one panel of Midari!”

Ah, that was right, she was reading manga. Kyoko looked over, eyes going to the one drawing on the page that honestly concerned her with how oddly sexual it was. She didn’t understand the hype over manga in general.

Though her confusion faded away when her gaze moved upwards to see Celestia’s face. She looked so excited— showing off something she enjoyed.

“You know what,” Kyoko put down her phone, prompting Celestia to move closer to her, which she did. She left a kiss on her cheek and leaned over the other’s shoulder, looking at the book in front of her. “Can I read it with you?”

Celestia looked from the manga to Kyoko with a confused expression. “May I ask why?”

“I want to see how it interests you,” was Kyoko’s response. “Is that alright?”

Celestia visibly brightened up and her smile grew bigger. “Of course!” She sounded so happy— it made Kyoko happy in turn. “Wait, but it’s about gambling, didn’t you say you don’t want anything to do with that because of your job?”

“It’s just a manga, it’s not like I’m actually gambling,” Kyoko chuckled. “Now come on, explain to me what the hell is happening here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excited lil celeste was so fun to write like🥺🥺🥺my heart??
> 
> also celestia totally reads manga i mean her free time events are literally manga references


	10. meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 10- sitting in comfortable silence while eating a meal

Kyoko rubbed her eyes, holding onto the railway as she walked down the steps of the house. It was about 9 am in the morning— meaning too early for her to do anything really. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she knew that would bring unhealthy habits and she couldn’t afford to do that considering her job.

Once at the bottom of the stairway, she spotted Celestia, seemingly already wide awake and cooking. How anyone could be awake at this time of morning surprised Kyoko, but she ignored that thought like she did every morning and went to join the other. Celestia turned back, smiling when she set eyes upon the detective.

“Good morning, darling,” she greeted, standing on her toes and kissing Kyoko’s cheek when she was within reach. “How was work yesterday?”

Why she was asking this lingering in Kyoko’s mind before she remembered that Celestia was out gambling last night and returned home probably hours after Kyoko did. She mumbled a quiet “fine” and looked back at the already set table.

“I actually just finished up your plate,” Celestia said, motioning towards the food at the table. “Go ahead and start without me, I’m almost done.”

Kyoko nodded, not feeling like speaking anymore this early in the morning. She left Celestia to her own thing, sitting down at the table and feeling a rumble within her stomach as she stared at the breakfast foods. She was hungry, but there was no point in eating without the gambler.

Celestia finished up after what seemed like centuries for Kyoko and sat across from the other. She looked like she was about to speak, but one glance at Kyoko easily said everything that needed to be spoken. She smiled, knowing that yesterday must really have stressed her out if she barely wanted to say anything today, and started eating her own food.

Kyoko took this as an invitation to start eating too, and they just ate in a comfortable silence that morning, Celestia often sneaking glances at Kyoko and stifling her laughter at how serious she looked.

She would’ve loved to tease the detective on how tense she was, but she figured that could wait until later when she was talkative again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had like no flavor??? like someone do something please???? spice??


	11. puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 11- telling them a dumb joke just to see them smile

“Why is gambling banned in Africa?”

Celestia made a face of confusion before looking over at Kyoko. Their entire class was at the dining hall for breakfast, and _this_ is the first thing she hears in the morning. Not exactly what she wanted to be asked this early in the day.

“I’m… not sure,” she answered, not understanding the meaning behind the question.

Kyoko already started laughing before she could continue.

“There are too many cheetahs,” Kyoko finally said, covering her mouth with her hand.

The gambler stared in her direction with a blank expression, not finding any amusement in the joke, obviously unlike Kyoko. The detective still couldn’t contain her laughter.

“I’m speechless,” Celestia mused, turning back to her food.

* * *

“Celestia?”

Said girl didn’t even look up when she responded. “Hm?”

Kyoko leaned her head against Celestia, looking for the attention she craved. “What do dealers say to their deck of cards?”

“Um,” Celestia, puzzled by yet another gambling question, thought for a moment before speaking up. “They don’t speak _to_ the cards, but they explain the rules for new players. Why do you ask?”

“I— no,” Kyoko chuckled. “They say they cannot deal with them anymore.”

Celestia sighed. “Honestly, what has gotten into you today? This is probably the fifth gambling pun you’ve said all day.”

She got no response to that question.

* * *

The nighttime announcement rang out throughout the school, and Celestia made her way to Kyoko’s dorm on instinct. She rarely ever sleeps in her own room anymore; it’s become a routine for her to sleep with Kyoko.

Upon entering the room, she saw Kyoko laying on the bed, already in her nightclothes, and staring at the ceiling.

“Is that something wrong?” Celestia asked, genuinely concerned.

“What has a heart and no organs?”

Celestia glared as she climbed onto the bed. “I don’t know Kyoko, what does?”

A giggle came from Kyoko. “A deck of cards,” she said as she looked down at Celestia, who nuzzled against the pillow next to her.

Celestia snickered quietly, trying to hide her face. “You’re completely ridiculous.”

“If I’m ridiculous, then why are you smiling?”

The gambler grumbled, burying her face into Kyoko’s neck. “I’m not,” she mumbled.

“Sure, you aren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this reminds me way too much of my pickup line fic from my oneshot book lmaooo


	12. tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 12- following their family traditions that they enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an early update, how unheard of. i actually wrote this one earlier than normal haha

“Celeste,” Kyoko began. “Why did Grand Bois just walk by me wearing a party hat?”

The girl in question just giggled.

Kyoko tilted her head. “Is this some sort of prank?”

“I— no,” Celestia covered her mouth with a hand in amusement. “Have you forgotten what day it is?”

“Today is special?”

Celestia nodded. “Did I not tell you?” When Kyoko shrugged, Celestia shook her head. “It’s his birthday!”

“You celebrate the cat’s birthday?” Kyoko questioned, looking back at the ball of fluff staring at them.

“Of course, I do!” Celestia shot back. “He has feelings too!”

She turned on her heels, smiling at the cat who looked up with his tongue sticking out. She gently scooped him up, placing him on his back in her arms. She then walked back over to Kyoko with Grand Bois still in her possession.

“Isn’t he just adorable?”

Kyoko exchanged a glance with the cat before looking back at Celestia. “Yes, he is,” she answered, reaching out a hand to stroke his fur. “Please tell me all you did was get him a hat.”

“Darling, I went to far greater lengths for him,” Celestia chuckled. “I got him gyoza tonight, and I also got him a gift!”

“A gift?” Kyoko stifled a laugh. “I mean, I guess he _is_ like family to you.”

“The best family I have,” Celestia smiled. “That is until we get married one day. We have to graduate from here first.”

Kyoko smiled in return. “I’ll get you the fanciest ring out there,” she challenged. “Until then, let’s go celebrate this little guy’s birthday.”

* * *

A meow of gratitude came from the cat residing in her house once Kyoko had entered. She had remembered his birthday this year and made sure to get him a fancy little hat like she remembered Celestia had done. She made gyoza specifically for him too; not like he ate it every other night or anything.

She bent down to pat Grand Bois on his head, before placing the tiny hat on him. He purred in satisfaction in return.

Kyoko smiled contently. She was grateful he had warmed up to her after years without Celestia. Of course, he was still snippy at Makoto, but she suspected that was due to him actually having known her before the tragedy. That attitude only reminded her more of Celestia, and her content smile shifted into one of sorrow.

“Happy birthday, buddy,” she sighed, patting his back before standing back up. She sniffled as she watched him trot away somewhere, probably to fall asleep with his hat on. “I’m sorry you don’t have your real owner to celebrate it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt like how short it was so um. angst😀
> 
> dont worry, day 18 is much sadder than this in my opinion :)


	13. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 13- playing your fingers through their hair while sitting next to them on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so short im so sorry 😭

“Stressful case they put you on?” Celestia inquired once Kyoko entered the room with a sigh.

“Yes,” she breathed, walking over to where Celestia was sitting on their couch. “They know I specialize in homicide, so why I was given a missing person’s report is beyond me, especially when those are the most complicated.”

Kyoko practically plopped down on the couch next to her, immediately resting her head on the other’s shoulder with a sigh. Celestia absentmindedly wrapped her arm around her, and when the detective shifted to lay on her lap, she blushed. That was not at all what she was expecting.

She started with resting her hand on Kyoko’s head, and when she felt a nuzzle against her leg, she continued with running her fingers through each lock of lavender hair. Kyoko didn’t mind, as she just laid there and let it happen as she faintly focused on the sitcom on the tv as she drifted in and out of sleep.

When the detective stopped moving save for the rise and fall of her chest from her breathing, Celestia smiled. She seemed so peaceful compared to the stress radiating when she first walked in. The gambler continued stroking her hair, amazed at how soft the texture was.

“Work must have been terribly frustrating for her if she came home and fell right asleep,” Celestia mumbled to herself, now twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. “I can’t imagine how difficult it must be.”

Celestia reached over, careful not to awaken Kyoko, and grabbed the remote, turning off whatever was still playing on the tv at this point. She lifted Kyoko’s head to the slightest bit, knowing she wouldn’t wake up from small movements such as these, and placed a pillow under her, allowing her to get up. Before she went to make herself tea, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the other’s forehead.

“Sleep well, beautiful,” she murmured against the skin, lips turning up when she saw Kyoko subconsciously smile back.


	14. song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 14- singing and dancing to their favorite song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took an angsty turn on this one, haha. couldnt really think of any songs for them so i had to snatch something from my celesgiri playlist.
> 
> for context: it’s post hope arc and the first killing game was a sim so mikan revived them all teehee
> 
> this is also my longest chapter in this book, so lets gooo lmao.

Celestia crossed her arms, leaning against the wall of the gym. She scoffed at the loud music, echoing off the walls and the students doing their own thing. If she had a choice, she wouldn’t be here helping to chaperone a dance for _children_ but here she was anyway. She was started to get a headache from the music— it wasn’t even good, who listens to this stuff?

She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she looked to her side with a scowl, instantly softening up when she caught sight of Kyoko. Wasn’t she talking to Makoto?

“I got ditched by Makoto for Byakuya,” she answered Celestia’s question before it was even asked. “He said we can finish our conversation later, but I highly doubt he’ll hold up to that.”

Celestia frowned. “You deserve the most attention from everyone, but I’ll get on him about that later.”

“Please don’t,” Kyoko smiled playfully.

After what seemed like forever, the loud and upbeat songs came to a stop. The DJ, who was coincidentally Ibuki, announced that it was ‘sad song time’, or something like that— Celestia didn’t really listen. All she knew was that the once overly loud music had shifted to a slower, much more emotional song she recognized in a heartbeat.

Her gaze fell on Kyoko, who just sat there and smiled.

_I never said I’d lie and wait forever._

_If I died, we’d be together._

“You did _not_ just request this song,” Celestia scolded, staring Kyoko down.

“How would you know if I did?”

“I’m a liar, dear, your obliviousness doesn’t work on me,” the gambler chuckled.

_I can’t always just forget her._

_But she could try._

Kyoko extended her hand towards Celestia. “Alright, maybe I requested this,” she admitted with a faint blush. “But for a good reason. Will you dance with me?”

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home, never coming home._

_Could I? Should I?_

“What about your reputation as vice principal?” Celestia asked. “Are you not worried this will damage it?”

“Not at all, and Makoto can do something about it if it really comes to it.”

Celestia smiled, placing her hand in Kyoko’s gloved one. “Then I suppose I could grant you this honor.”

_And all the things that you never ever told me._

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever._

Kyoko, with a victorious smile, practically dragged Celestia out onto the dance floor, despite the song not exactly suiting a dance. She intertwined their fingers, giggling lightly when she saw a blush rise on Celestia’s cheeks.

_Ever, get the feeling that you’re never all alone._

_And I remember now._

With her free hand, Kyoko rested it on Celestia’s hip. Celestia looked up at her, red eyes twinkling in the lighting around them as they moved slowly to the beat of the song. Well, there isn’t really an evident beat, so they did their best.

_At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies. She dies._

“You know, this song reminded me of you after your trial,” Kyoko commented, tightening her grip on the other’s hand.

“Oh, really?”

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see._

_You are never coming home never come home._

“I’m not sure why,” Kyoko continued, “It just kind of represents how I felt after your ‘execution’; just trying to repeat to myself and that you won’t be coming back to calm down.”

Celestia felt a sudden sadness wash over her. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, disconnecting their eye contact.

_Could I? Should I?_

“Don’t keep apologizing for it,” the ex-detective moved her hand from Celestia’s waist to her back to pull her closer. “It’s not your fault they launched a motive aiming for you.”

_And all the things that you never ever told me._

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me._

“I should’ve handled myself better.”

“Look at me,” Kyoko requested, disconnecting their hands, and using it to lift her chin.

_Never coming home, never coming home._

_Could I? Should I?_

“Don’t blame yourself— no one else blames you, so you shouldn’t either,” Kyoko connected their lips for a second, trying to calm down the now upset gambler.

_All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me._

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me._

Celestia felt a few tears fall down her face. Of course, she’s known the despair she caused, but it never really hit her how much she had hurt Kyoko until now, in the middle of a high school dance they were chaperoning.

_If I fall, if I fall down_

The lavender-haired girl separated first and used her hands to cup Celestia’s cheeks, wiping away the tears as best as she could with her thumbs.

“I’m so sorry,” Celestia repeated, the crying refusing to cease. “I-I didn’t know—”

She was cut off with another swift kiss from Kyoko, who just wanted her to calm back down.

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see._

_You are never coming home, never coming home._

_Should I? Could I?_

Celestia pulled away first, resting her forehead on Kyoko’s shoulder.

_And all the things that you never ever told me._

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me._

Kyoko brought up a hand to rest it on the back of Celestia’s head, continuing their slow movements to the song.

_Never coming home, never coming home._

_Could I? Should I?_

“I love you,” she whispered quiet enough for only Celestia to hear. “I’m so happy I got you back.”

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me._

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_

“I love you too, Kyoko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. my inner emo came out with this one 🥰


	15. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 15- calming them down when they have a bad dream

“Ow!”

Celestia shot up in the bed, glaring down at Kyoko, who had kicked her in her sleep. Though she was initially annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night like that, once she saw Kyoko’s state, she couldn’t stay mad.

The detective was tossing and turning in bed— no wonder she happened to kick Celestia— and her eyes were squeezed shut. She was asleep but didn’t seem at peace at all. Her expression showed one of immense discomfort; it wasn’t a mystery that she was suffering from a nightmare.

“Kyoko,” Celestia whispered, nudging the girl in her sleep. When that didn’t work, she sighed and shook her with a little more force.

Kyoko’s eyes shot open and she gasped, looking up at Celestia. They shared eye contact for a few comfortable silent moments before Kyoko broke it to hug Celestia.

“Nightmare?”

A sound of confirmation came from the girl and Celestia frowned, holding the other tighter.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, placing a kiss on Kyoko’s forehead.

“Fire…” Kyoko managed to say. “M-my hands…”

Celesta’s frown grew upon hearing those three words. Kyoko didn’t have to say anything more, the gambler instantly understood what she meant. All she did was scoot down to be face to face with Kyoko and press their foreheads together. She wiped away to newly formed tears under her purple eyes and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

She pressed their lips together, feeling a smile against her own from Kyoko. When she pulled back, she looked back into Kyoko’s eyes.

“You’re safe with me,” she mumbled against her lips. “Nothing like that will happen again.”

Kyoko leaned forward again to repeat the kiss, resting her gloveless hand on the other’s waist.

“Thank you,” she smiled through her tears at Celestia, who proudly smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys voidlynsey didnt know the second stairway existed in danganronpa 1 and was so confused in the fifth trial when kyoko came back saying she was at the second floor dorms everyone laugh at her small brain


	16. tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 16- having a tickle fight until you're breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, im working on a kyoko art piece and this was just so hard to write. the prompt was so out of character😭

They didn’t know how they found themselves in this position. A few flirty remarks were exchanged, and within seconds, Celestia found herself under Kyoko on the bed. She stared up lovingly at the detective, only expecting this to be a show of affection from the other until she felt hands trailing down her sides.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes when she heard a stifled giggle below her. She smirked borderline evilly, continuing the act.

"Kyoko," Celestia smiled, “get the hell off me.”

The detective shook her head, running her fingers down the other’s sides again, her smile growing at the short, cut off giggles that could be heard.

“You’re ticklish, aren’t you?” she questioned, stopping her movements momentarily.

“They don’t call you the Ultimate Detective for nothing,” Celestia responded.

Kyoko pressed her gloveless fingers gently into the skin over and over again, increasing in intensity until the gambler finally gave in and burst out into laughter. She struggled beneath the detective, unable to keep enough control to mimic her actions. She tried reaching up to go for Kyoko’s neck, but her arms were too short, and she couldn’t control much of her own movements.

“Get off me!” she exclaimed, trying to push away her hands but failing miserably. Her breathing was becoming slightly unstable and tears were forming from her laughter.

After what seemed like forever, Kyoko finally relented on the tickling, rolling off the goth who tried to steady her breathing. She shifted on the bed so she could speak to Celestia.

“You never told me how ticklish you are,” she mumbled, laying her head on the other’s shoulder.

“There was never a need to,” Celestia replied, closing her eyes. “I’ll get you back for that.”

“Joke’s on you, I’m not ticklish.”

“Oh really?”

Celestia practically crawled on top of Kyoko, hands shooting out to attack her neck.

She received no physical response.

“I— what the fuck,” she muttered, not bothering to move off the detective. She just let her head collapse onto the girl in defeat with a sigh, too exhausted from her tickling to say anything. “You’re so mean.”

“I can live with that,” Kyoko muttered, wrapping her arms around Celestia. “Plus, I can use your ticklishness against you.”

Celestia responded with an exasperated chuckle, sending the room into a comfortable silence as she fell asleep on top of Kyoko.


	17. laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 17- folding their clean laundry and putting it away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spice whatsoever😔

“I hate this,” Celestia grumbled to herself, snatching a white shirt from the dryer and setting it into her hands. “This is why I prefer servants doing this kind of stuff.”

She started folding the shirt with an annoyed expression on her face. Folding clothing— or any kind of labor for that matter— was not something she willingly wanted to do in her free time. She would much rather be laying down somewhere, with Grans Bois or Kyoko, maybe even both, and just spending time together.

However, when Kyoko arrived home, it didn’t take a certified detective to figure out how exhausted she was from work. She had denied any evidence of being tired though, immediately going to work around the house against Celestia’s complaints.

Long story short, she fell asleep while waiting for the dryer to finish up, and Celestia didn’t have the heart to wake her back up. So naturally, she was stuck with the task of folding the clothes and putting them away afterward.

Continuing to mumble to herself, Celestia finally finished after what felt like forever, drowning in more and more clothing to fold. She stood, glaring at the bin she had laid the articles of clothing in when they were folded with a scowl.

 _Never_ would anyone see her carrying that thing all the way up the stairs.

She mentally shrugged, stepping over it to exit the room, leaving the rest to Kyoko whenever she woke up.

Speaking of Kyoko, maybe she could snuggle up next to her and get in a little sleep herself.

Deciding that was a good idea, she set off to find wherever the detective had fallen asleep at, her next task to nudge her way under the other’s arm and sleep.


	18. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 18- sharing a soft smile across a crowded room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this one, it was written like a week ahead of time, but it was upsetting at the same time lmaooo

Celestia felt sick to her stomach. In her head, she counted off the alarming amount of discrepancies that appeared as she played out her plan. She swore she had everything completely infallible, so why she felt so nervous was beyond her.

She stood at the podium, fighting the urge to fidget by following the designs of the wood with her eyes. The trial hadn’t started yet, but she felt as if something would go wrong. One of the remaining seven students were bound to have something against her or catch on to something. She may be the Queen of Liars but acting surely was not her specialty.

The room almost felt as if it was spinning from her anxiety and she gripped the podium in front of her to stabilize herself. She looked around feverishly, searching for something to calm herself. Luckily, her eyes locked onto purple ones, and she stared at Kyoko across the somewhat crowded courtroom. The other sent a rare but still soft smile her way that made Celestia’s heart melt on the spot.

She wanted to cry; to break down and tell the truth for once in her life right then and there, but she remained composed. Instead, she kept the image of Kyoko smiling at her in her brain and took a well-needed breath.

“You got this,” she mumbled to herself, making sure Byakuya next to her didn’t have a chance of overhearing. “You’ll take the money and persuade the mastermind to allow Kyoko to leave with you.”

This trial may be the last she’d ever see, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

* * *

The culprit was becoming far too obvious. The trial was almost at a close, and Kyoko honestly didn’t want it to. Halfway through the trial was when it finally clicked in her head who the killer was. She wished it weren’t true; she wished this went against everything she was taught. She really didn’t want this to be the truth.

Yet the yelling and screaming coming from who she once thought she knew everything about proved her wrong. Her heart hurt, seeing Celestia try so frantically to keep her persona and dodge the evidence pointing straight at her. She couldn’t bear seeing the gambler so upset over this killing game they were all forced into.

Once the verdict was reached— the breakdown, insults, and final confession from Celestia had only sealed the deal— Kyoko felt betrayed. Betrayed by the one she was proud to call her girlfriend. She had promised the other that they would get out together, yet here they were, looking at the screen that said as bright as day that Celestia Ludenberg was the culprit of this double homicide.

The gambler gave her speech, just like the other culprits had already done, but Kyoko wasn’t listening. There was no point in paying attention when any of it could be lies and when she didn’t have the time to decipher them at the same time of figuring out the mastermind of this game. She only barely registered when Celestia said something about how she never believed Alter Ego would get them out of this place as she walked in her direction.

Their eyes met again. Both expressions remained neutral, disregarding how badly they both wanted to hold onto each other and cry into the other’s shoulder. At this point, forms of affection such as that wouldn’t be taken well from anyone.

Celestia sighed, extending her hand out to the purple-haired girl. Said girl glanced back, hesitating on whether or not she should reciprocate the action, and eventually deciding to do so. After all, this was the last time they’d be able to hold hands. Celestia brought her other hand up, dropping an unknown item into her possession. Kyoko couldn’t feel its texture, but it must have been important if it were given to her like this.

Kyoko hesitantly looked back up, meeting the crimson eyes of the gambler in which she swore were glassy with tears. She wanted to scream, to yell at her and scold her with everything she had and tell her how absolutely _stupid_ her actions were— but she knew she had to keep her composure. At least until she reached her dorm room tonight.

Before her, she saw the same type of smile she had expressed before the trial started. Celestia knew she was feeling upset and was trying to comfort her. Kyoko appreciated the action, releasing a sigh of sorrow when Celestia begrudgingly pulled her hands away. She looked back at the gambler, who quietly sniffled and walked past her, ready to get on with her execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about that hahahah >:)
> 
> but i like writing in detail like this, just describing actions without much dialogue. it rarely happens (only when im SUPER inspired) but its fun when i do


	19. strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 19- bringing them a plate of their favorite sliced fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive decided to post this twice?? uh no thank you?? i really had to go delete the second one sorry if any of you saw that ahahaha

A small plate with strawberries resting on it was placed on the nightstand by the bed. Kyoko looked down at Celestia, who just lazily returned her gave with a nuzzle back into her pillow. She mumbled a few words of thanks before closing her eyes once again.

“Do I need to take you to a doctor?” Kyoko asked, frowning when Celestia’s eyes widened back up in fear.

“No,” she responded harshly. “It’s just a migraine, I’ll be fine.”

Kyoko sighed. “You were out way too long last night; you probably just need sleep.”

“I’m alright, Kyoko,” Celestia forced a small smile. “Actually,” she paused, her fake smile shifting into a real one. “I do know one way you could help.”

“I… just brought you food,” the detective deadpanned, not catching onto what the other really wanted.

“You are so dense sometimes,” Celestia huffed, extending her arms out from under the blankets and towards Kyoko. “Come lay with me.”

“I have to go to work soon.”

“Is there anything important to do there?”

Kyoko stopped, setting a finger on her chin in thought. “No,” she said after a few seconds. “Are you implying for me to take a day off for you?”

“What else would I be implying, detective?”

She thought it over for another few moments. She couldn’t exactly leave Celestia liked this, but she did also prioritize work most of the time anyway.

“I suppose I can do that,” she finally decided, nudging Celestia so she could lay down comfortably next to her. “You have all the blankets, though.”

“I can spare you one,” Celestia said, “or possibly more.”

“Just give me something so I don’t freeze off the rest of my intact nerves.”

Celestia giggled, unraveling herself slightly to make room for Kyoko under the pile of covers. Kyoko shuffled underneath, wrapping her arms around Celestia for even more warmth.

“You’re not eating those strawberries yet, are you?” she asked, slightly annoyed she brought them up here to go unappreciated.

“When I wake up again I will,” Celestia smiled, returning Kyoko’s embrace, and leaning her head against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive's time thing is weird for me so this says this was posted on the 23rd but its actually the 22nd. but ill have something up tmrw along with this for our gambling queen's birthday <3


	20. shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 20- washing their hair/back in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO UPLOAD YESTERDAY WOIEHDSJKE IM SO SORRY I WAS WORKING ON MY PIECE FOR ADVANCED ART AND REMEMBERED I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS AT LIKE 1AM OOPS

Kyoko instinctively jumped up slightly upon hearing the bathroom door open.

“Calm down, my love.”

She placed a scarred hand over her heart to calm it down and smiled at the French accent speaking to her.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Celestia asked, already reaching to loosen her tie.

“I suppose you can,” Kyoko answered, eyeing the shadow behind the shower curtain.

After some time of hearing the constant shuffling out of clothing, Celestia pulled back the curtain with a sly smirk. Kyoko stared back, a smile of her own forming when the other stepped into the shower and reached for her cheek.

“You’re as beautiful as ever,” she murmured, her thumb caressing the detective’s cheek softly.

“And by standing here talking, you’re wasting my hot water.”

The goth pouted. “Don’t be so mean,” she whined teasingly. “Will you let me wash your hair for you as an apology?”

“I mean... if you’re offering,” Kyoko shrugged.

Kyoko chose to focus on the water hitting her body rather than Celestia’s actions, closing her eyes once Celestia’s hands made their way to her hair. She let out a sigh, relaxing into her touch. Celestia ran her fingers down Kyoko’s hair, coating every strand with shampoo, and sneaking the occasional massage to her scalp.

Celestia leaned forward, pressing her own body against Kyoko’s to rinse her hands of the substance, and just finding an excuse to mess with the detective in the process.

“You know, my point of you being beautiful still stands,” Celestia spoke, pressing her now washed off hands into the backs of Kyoko’s shoulder blades to release tension.

“You’ve told me multiple times,” Kyoko responded, turning her head to see Celestia.

“Well, I’m right every time,” Celestia pressed their lips together for a quick second before peeling her whole body away entirely. “Now rinse your hair, I’ve given my apology so you can do the rest.”

Kyoko huffed with the slightest hint of playfulness in her sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so awkward to write <3


	21. umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 21- sharing your umbrella with them in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed as hell bc its thanksgiving and im fucking tired lmao. hopefully i write better tomorrow

**_“_** Disgusting,” Celestia murmured to herself as she watched the endless drops of rain fall from the dark sky. “How am I supposed to walk in _that?”_

All she wanted to do that day was have her nails repainted— because obviously this girl isn’t doing them herself— and it had started raining halfway through her appointment. She stared longingly out the window and back down at herself as she mentally scolded herself for not bringing an umbrella, or even checking the weather that day in general.

Plus, being drenched in water while walking and returning home? Not exactly Celestia’s thing.

A light tap on her shoulder was felt, and she spun around defensively, before calming down when she met gazes with purple eyes belonging to Kyoko.

“You left your umbrella at home,” she deadpanned, extending the hand holding her own umbrella for the other to find shelter underneath it.

Celestia giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. “I suppose I have,” she responded, moving under the umbrella, standing abnormally close to her. “You walked all the way here to pick me up?”

“Why else would I be here?”

In any other situation, Celestia would’ve snapped at Kyoko for her slight attitude, but she came all the way here on foot to help her, so she didn’t really have a right to yell. So instead, she just smiled and placed her own hand over Kyoko’s gloved one on the umbrella.

Kyoko glanced over and a blush went across her normally neutral face, signaling she was having a mini lesbian panic internally. Celestia giggled again, being grateful for the fact that Kyoko had come to her rescue on this disgusting day.


	22. rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 22- listening to them while they vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voidlynsey bullied me into watching banana fish and im not prepared to cry at the end. idk it yet bc i understand like nothing but its only been two episodes so far. absolutely terrified 💛

“Kyoko, you’re not listening to me!”

The detective glanced up from her notebook at her angry girlfriend. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “Please repeat what you said.”

“Tch, as I was saying,” Celestia huffed, crossing her arms. “They’re just so oblivious to each other!”

“Uhm, who again?”

Celestia shot a glare at Kyoko before taking a breath. “Makoto, and especially Mr. Richy Rich Byakuya Togami.”

“Oh,” Kyoko nodded. “Okay, continue.”

“I mean, Byakuya _blushed_ around him today!” Celestia started pacing around the small amount of room she had to do so within Kyoko’s dorm, something she definitely picked up from the detective. “Here I am, trying to mind my own business and study for that stupid math test, and they’re just constantly flirting with each other without even knowing it! Are they really this dumb outside of classes?”

“Taeko, you should already know that Byakuya is emotionally challenged,” Kyoko added, watching her girlfriend pace around aimlessly.

Celestia huffed again. “It really isn’t that hard to notice that someone acts differently around you. They either hate you or like you more than a friend, it’s simple!”

“In their defense, didn’t you say you had no idea I liked you until I confessed?”

“That…” the gambler stopped her pacing, placing a hand on her chin in thought. “That doesn’t count, you barely show anyone any emotions, how was I supposed to know?!”

“But I do now with you,” Kyoko smiled, extending her arms. “Stop walking around and get over here.”

The goth smiled back, practically running into Kyoko’s arms to cuddle with her for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byakuya is as emotionally challeged as i am vertically challenged-
> 
> im serious here, im five foot NOTHING and at my highest height from what i know of. i literally wanted to be a wnba player 👁👄👁


	23. picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 23- taking a picture together to print and hang later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh i was watching banana fish a lot yesterday so i forgot to uplaod... eiji is my MAN I LOVE HIM

Kyoko swiped screens on her phone, feeling nothing but boredom as she laid on the bed. She couldn’t even go anywhere; she had Celestia clinging to her side sleeping. There had been many apps on her phone in which she would stay on for at most five minutes before growing bored again.

Celestia sighed in her sleep, pulling Kyoko closer despite already being as close as possible. She made some other sleep noises as she nuzzled her head against Kyoko’s neck, doing all of this even in slumber.

The detective smiled down at Celestia and reached over to move her bangs from out of her face. With her scarred hand, she dragged a finger down to cup her cheek. She leaned down at pressed a kiss against the other’s forehead.

Without warning, Kyoko was struck with an idea. She reached for her phone, which she dropped somewhere on the bed, and when she found it, she started searching for her camera app. Upon opening it, she extended her arm and made sure Celestia was in the frame. Once again, she kissed Celestia on the top of her head but was sure to press the button to take the picture in the process.

She giggled to herself and looked back at the picture, making a mental note to hook it up to her computer to print out the picture and hang it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celesgiri cuddling? yes please


	24. sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 24- tracing your names together in the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally stared at his prompt for hours bc i knew damn well celestia wanted nothing to do with sand or just beaches in general.

“Why don’t you come down here with me?”

“You know how much I hate the beach, Kyoko.”

The detective looked up at Celestia, who huddled her entire body away from any sand or water, instead choosing to stay on a chair.

“Yes, but it’s not so bad if you get used to it,” Kyoko pouted slightly, running her gloved finger through the sand. “I promise.”

Celestia sighed, tentatively letting a foot down and cringing at the feeling of hot sand on her skin.

“This is disgusting.”

“You get used to it,” Kyoko repeated, extending her free hand.

The gambler took it, intertwining their fingers and yelping when she was pulled slightly. She stood next to Kyoko uneasily, keeping their hands together as she looked down at what Kyoko was doing.

“Why… are you writing your name in the sand?” Celestia asked, slowly and hesitantly sitting down next to her.

“It’s fun.”

Celestia dragged her own finger through it, making a face of discomfort when sand got under her fingernail.

“Here, trace your name under mine,” Kyoko lightly grabbed ahold of Celestia’s wrist, guiding her hand down to the sand. “You can get the sand from under your nail out after.”

The goth concentrated, starting to write a C and again, cringing at the texture of the sand. She was going to write an E, but Kyoko huffed and wiped it away before she could continue. She looked up with a confused expression.

“Not that one,” she slightly scolded. “Your real one.”

Celestia frowned, continuing the process, but this time starting with a T and writing her given name. After she finished the last O, she was feeling confident and drew a heart in between their names.

“It’s not so bad, is it?” Kyoko smiled at Celestia.

She scraped the sand out from underneath her nail. “No,” she mumbled. “It’s still annoying.”


	25. purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 25- wearing clothes in their favorite color

Celestia grimaced lightly, observing herself in the full-length mirror with a scowl. Such bright clothing for such a… mature person such as herself. She tilted her head to the side when Kyoko knocked on the door behind her.

“Come in,” she called, fidgeting with the long sleeve of her shirt.

The door opened, and Kyoko stayed neutral until she caught sight of Celestia, eyes widening when she did.

There Celestia was, looking back at her with those dazzling red eyes that seemed to accentuate her outfit of a purple sweater— the sleeves covered her hands all the way up to fingers and _god_ did that look cute— and darker purple skirt. She lacked her twin drills and her makeup looked more natural than it usually was.

“You’re staring,” Celesta mumbled awkwardly.

Kyoko blushed slightly, turning her head away with a quiet apology.

Celestia giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, and walking over to hug Kyoko.

“Y-your outfit looks nice,” Kyoko stammered, in too much of a gay panic to think straight.

“Thank you, deary,” Celestia smiled, pulling away from the hug to cup Kyoko’s cheek, causing the detective’s blush to darken. “I took inspiration from you.”

She connected their lips for a split second, having to stand on her toes to reach, but that’s a whole different issue. Kyoko reciprocated the action, wrapping her arms around the gambler’s waist to lock her in their position. When they both simultaneously pulled away, they just stared into each other’s eyes like nothing else matter; like they were the only two people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i wanna draw the outfit i described celestia to be in...😳


	26. dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 26- doing a chore for them that you know they aren't fond of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING BANANA FISH-
> 
> I FINISHED IT IN LIKE 4 DAYS I THINK AND I SJIDOEWDSKJDN TEARS OF SADNESS MY HOMOSEXUALSSS😫

“Of course she just conveniently had to go out to get something for Grand Bois,” Kyoko grumbled, staring at the sink full of dishes. “And honestly, why am I not surprised?”

The person in question had said something along the lines of going out for something regarding her cat right after they had eaten dinner. To any other person, they would shrug it off and probably take it as a truth. Kyoko however, had listened to her girlfriend’s rants about how much washing dishes grossed her out and how she hated washing them.

She sighed, knowing that if they were going to be cleaned, it would either be her doing it or the cat, and she knew very well Grand Bos isn’t getting his lazy self up to do anything, let alone do any dishes without any thumbs.

Kyoko continued grumbling under her breath, reaching for her phone to play something to keep herself entertained. She scrolled through it for a few minutes, before ultimately deciding on the song playlist Celestia had made for her, putting that on shuffle and flaring at the plates in the sink. Although they were inanimate objects, she hoped they felt her burning gaze.

She reached for the dish soap by the sink, pouring a few drops on a plate and continuing with her work as she hummed to a song that played on her phone.

Later that night, Celestia had come back, apologizing for leaving so suddenly. But when Kyoko kept up her glare, she got a sincere apology followed by a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> along with crying over banana fish, im rewatching angel beats. gonna cry some more <3
> 
> but omg give KANADE ALL THE MAPO TOFU SHE WANTS UGH SHES SO SOFT AND I 🥺🥺🥺🥺 I WANT TO SQUISH HER FACE SHES SO ADORABLE AND SHIINA!!!! LET SHIINA PET ALL THE ANIMALS SHE WANTS😭😭
> 
> (i recommend angel beats if you haven’t already watched it, it’s really funny and sad at the same time and i love it. shiina is like female gundham and angel is kinda like kyoko🥺)


	27. microwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 27- leaving a plate of food in the microwave for when they have a late shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im abt to watch the last four episodes of angel beats guys pray for me😓

“Her and these goddamn cases,” Celestia scoffed to herself, resting her head in her hand. “She’s going to run herself into a heart attack from all this stress at this rate.”

She looked down when she felt fur against her leg and smiled when she met gazes with Grand Bois. “We’re on our own tonight,” she said to him, although he seemed like he couldn’t care less. More Celestia to him and less her would have to share.

Celestia kneeled down to stroke his fur softly, and her heart melting when he started purring at her touch. He nuzzled his head into the back of her hand, making a sound of protest when she stood back up. She mumbled an apology to him, but he just turned his nose up at her and spun on his four heels to go find something else to do.

Sometimes she thinks she raised him a little _too_ much like her.

“Kyoko does seem to forget to eat sometimes when she’s stressed,” she mused, pulling open the refrigerator. She spotted the leftover food from last night and smiled. “Maybe I won’t be so sour about this tonight.”

She pulled out the container, making a disgusted face at it knowing she herself didn’t prefer reheated food, but would make it for Kyoko if she did. She opened the door to the microwave and slid the container of food into it, making sure to not touch any of it herself. Immediately after, she grabbed a sticky note from the side of the fridge, writing a little note on it with a red pen.

With that, she went to go find Grand Bois once again, just for someone to cuddle next to if Kyoko wasn’t there.

Speaking of Kyoko, when she arrived back at their house just after midnight, her eyes were instantly brought to the red writing stuck onto the microwave. With confusion, she took it off and read it, smiling at the thought Celestia put into her and taking the food out with ease. She _was_ pretty hungry, anyway.


	28. straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 28- sharing a drink with them from the same straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt update yesterday and very late update today, oopsies. had too much going on and it was not my day mentally yesterday, so i couldnt write anything. sorry about that!
> 
> anyways i got confirmed...😀 it is NOT the look for me. but hey, at least i’m out of my forced religion now🥰

“You’re staring at my drink.”

Celestia blinked, snapping out of her internal thoughts about nothing in particular. Kyoko didn’t seem upset, just smirking at a way to tease her girlfriend. Celestia was, in fact, staring at her beverage, but the reason she didn’t really know.

“I was just zoning out,” she muttered, disconnecting her eyes from the staring contest with the cup.

“Do you want a taste?” Kyoko offered, sliding the drink over towards her.

“Mmm, why not?” the gambler shrugged. “Do you have another straw?”

“Are you uncomfortable using mine?”

Celestia blinked again. “No, I suppose not.”

With that, she took a sip from the straw and immediately recoiled at the taste. It was so _disgusting._

“Eugh, no,” she shook her head, sliding the cup back to Kyoko, who covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. “What even is that?”

“Coffee,” Kyoko answered, practically snatching her drink back. “Except it’s iced today. Too hot out for a hot one.”

Celestia fake gagged playfully, smiling at the giggle she got in return. “You should’ve told me it was coffee before I tried it,” she pouted.

“I could’ve, but it was fun seeing your face scrunch up at the taste,” Kyoko smiled. “You looked cute.”

The goth looked away, unable to hide her growing blush. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to get back into writing and back into a schedule haha


	29. ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 29- tucking their hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can hot topic stop geting new shirts like right after i buy some... i literally ordered a celestia shirt and future arc shirt w kyoko makoto and aoi on it TWO WEEKS AGO. what do they do? they have a whole kyoko shirt now😭

Celestia heard a scoff of some sort next to her, and she looked over to see Kyoko staring at her gloves, practically burning holes into them. She was going to ask what the hell her problem was, but when she witnessed Kyoko push a strand of hair behind her ear, and watch it come back with an annoyed expression, she could tell what the issue was.

It was amusing, really. Kyoko never really showed any outward negative emotions such as anger or melancholy and seeing her express frustration through a piece of hair was quite interesting to the gambler. She was willing to offer help but wouldn’t outright say it herself— she would have to be asked.

Kyoko continued failing, and Celestia could tell she blamed her gloves. She seemed to be growing more upset over it by the minute, and at this rate, she’d combust from rage rather than asking for help. Celestia swallowed her pride and tapped her girlfriend’s shoulder lightly.

“You seem to be struggling,” she giggled, noticing how Kyoko’s face went from enraged to much calmer when they met gazes. “Let me help you, dear.”

With that, she reached out her own hand to tuck the rebellious strand of lilac hair back behind Kyoko’s ear, succeeding much faster than the owner of the hair did. Although, she found herself much closer to the other than she expected, so she couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss on the lips in their position.

“Don’t be so stubborn next time,” Celestia chuckled when they disconnected, still resting only centimeters away from each other’s lips. She tapped her nose teasingly, and Kyoko uncharacteristically pouted.

“I’m an independent woman,” she grumbled, locking their lips together for a second time.

“I know you are,” Celestia responded after their second kiss. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lesbiiiaannnssssss


	30. itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 30- helping scratch that itch on their back they can’t reach

When Kyoko opened the door to their bedroom and saw Celestia in one of the most unnatural positions she had ever seen in her life, she couldn’t help but try to stifle her laughter and hide it with a hand. Upon entry, she had no idea what she was supposed to think, but Celestia’s extremely flustered face when they locked eyes told her that she shouldn’t worry too much about it.

“Do… I want to know?”

“No,” Celestia snapped, still reaching her hand behind her back with her eyebrows furrowed. “I’m fine.”

“Um, are you sure?” Kyoko started taking her gloves off, something she always felt comfortable doing when it was just the two of them, and dropped one of them onto the bed. “That doesn’t look too comfortable.”

Celestia groaned, closing her eyes in embarrassment. “It’s not,” she grumbled, her sound shifting into a whine. “I can’t reeaachhh.”

Kyoko tilted her head, but then understood what she was talking about after a moment. She giggled lightly. “That must suck,” she grinned, taking off her other glove as well.

“Kyokooo,” Celestia looked down, not connecting eye contact. “Come onnnn.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“You’re so insufferable,” the gambler groaned again. “Can you… help me scratch my back, please?”

“Of course, I can,” Kyoko’s smirk of mischief turned into a genuine smile as she moved behind her girlfriend to help her. “All you had to do was ask.”

“I hate you.”

Kyoko snaked her gloveless hands under the back of Celestia’s shirt, taking note of the shiver she received. “I don’t think you do,” she responded, attacking the one spot Celestia was trying to get at with scratches.

She heard a hum come from Celestia as she continued scratching her back softly. Celestia’s head tilted back ever so slightly, and Kyoko leaned over to place a loving kiss where her neck and shoulder met.

“Better now?” she questioned, disconnecting with the goth completely.

“I… suppose,” Celestia mumbled back, her face still entirely red. “Thanks.”

“No problem at all,” Kyoko kissed her forehead, then moved away again. “Now let me get into something much more casual, and I can cuddle you all night long.”

Celestia blushed even harder at the comment and chuckled once Kyoko left the room, smiling to herself with the thought of Kyoko holding her the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was honestly one of the most awkward to write, but at least i got to write cute lil embarrassed celes🥺


	31. chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 31- pulling a chair out for them to sit down at the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres like no FLAVOR. where is my FLAVOR

Kyoko’s head whipped around at the sound of a door opening. She was met with the red gaze she was all too familiar with, and she smiled when they met. Celestia smiled back, walking over to where Kyoko sat in the shop.

“A café?” she questioned, approaching Kyoko with a formal handshake. “And one of my favorites as well. Are you psychic?”

“Detectives have naturally good intuition,” Kyoko responded, pulling out the chair Celestia was about to sit in herself. Celestia’s smile grew, and she kissed Kyoko’s cheek quickly before sitting down. “Good to know I chose well for our first date.”

“Well, this is one of the only places that are able to prepare my tea correctly,” Celestia giggled.

Kyoko mentally patted herself on the back, even though she picked this place randomly, she was glad to know she chose a good place. The backlash she would’ve received if she didn’t… she couldn’t even imagine.

They continued along with their first date, exchanging small talk and useless information about themselves, stuff like old boring memories and favorite colors and items. To anyone else, it would seem boring, but to Kyoko, she savored their conversations like it was candy. She knew how hard it is to pique someone like Celestia’s interest, so she had to make sure she kept it that way.


	32. anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 32- wrapping a blanket around them when they are sitting on the couch and watching a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia totally watches anime no one can say otherwise

“We’re not watching Kakegurui again tonight, are we?” Kyoko asked, leaning over the couch to look down at Celestia, who decided to curl up into a mini ball.

“No, I found a different anime to watch!” She sounded excited, which made Kyoko’s heart leap in her chest. “It’s kind of gory though, are you alright with that?”

“It’s never bothered me before.”

“Good, there’s a character that looks like you in it!”

Kyoko shook her head. “You say that about every purple-haired female you come across in these shows,” she chuckled. “What makes me think she won’t look the same as all the others?”

“The only difference is that she wears glasses and she’s…” Celestia trailed off, and Kyoko walked away for a split second. “Not the brightest, if I’m being frank.”

“Ah, so you’re admitting I’m smart?” the detective teased, opening the closet door to search for her intended item.

“I never doubted that you were,” Celestia responded, looking over the top of the couch, her hands on either side of her head like an excited puppy. “What are you doing?”

“It’s freezing down here,” Kyoko grumbled, finally succeeding in pulling out a blanket from the closet. “I refuse to be down here without something keeping me warm.”

Celestia pouted. “I could’ve kept you warm myself,” she mumbled, mostly to herself.

“Here,” Kyoko sat down next to Celestia in a ball, draping the blanket over both her and her girlfriend. “We can both be warm.”

She then extended her arms, allowing Celestia to readjust herself to sit closer to her. However, Celestia took this as laying on her, so they soon fell to the other side of the couch, Kyoko blinking in surprise at their position.

“Do you plan on getting off of me?”

“No,” Celestia giggled, wiggling herself out of the weighted blanket’s grasp, to tuck it around Kyoko below her. “The tables have turned, detective. What do you plan to do about it?”

Kyoko turned her head, unable to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. “Just turn on the damn show,” she grumbled, paying attention to the tv displaying the show’s name. “That girl looks like you if you had long hair.”

Celestia made a confused face before turning her own head “Oh!” she nodded, now understanding who was being spoken about. “That’s Akame, she’s so cool! Also, the purple-haired girl is who I’m talking about— her name is Sheele. Don’t you think she looks like you with glasses?”

The absolute excitement in her voice made her sound like a five-year-old, but Kyoko wouldn’t have it any other way. She adored when Celestia would try to show her things she liked, especially when she saw how much she loved certain characters.

“I guess she kind of does,” Kyoko responded, although she wasn’t able to get a very good look before Celestia started the show.

The gambler lowered her head down on Kyoko’s chest— made possible by her lack of twin drills— and rolling her eyes at the boring introduction following the annoying protagonist who in her eyes, deserved _nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the anime is Akame Ga Kill! goodness ive cried so much watching it.
> 
> throwback to when my profile picture was sheele 😳 she still best girl and no one can tell me otherwise (edit, it’s sheele again)
> 
> akame ga kill is actually how i first found out about danganronpa. in a death vid on youtube in the comments. so yeah, its kinda like our fandom here, dont get attached to anyone bc they most likely die
> 
> i recommend it if you don’t mind crying like every other episode haha. or the manga, which ends differently.


	33. tissue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 33- throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold

“I’m not sick,” Kyoko grumbled, staring up at Celestia, who in her eyes, spoke false accusations.

“Kyoko I…” Celestia stopped herself for a moment, putting her head in my hands. “Goodness, what am I going to do with you? Of _course,_ you’re sick!”

The detective shook her head. “I’m not, now let me go to work.”

“I can’t believe you,” she closed her red eyes in exhaustion, opening them after a few seconds to reinforce her point. “If you’re not sick, then why are there so many tissues piled up over there?”

Kyoko followed Celestia’s gaze to their nightstand, then frowned. “Allergies,” she lied. “From your cat.”

“Don’t you dare blame your illness on Grand Bois,” Celestia huffed, crossing her arms. “He has no correlation between you and those tissues.”

The other girl sighed in defeat. “Can I at least work from home today? There’s a case I’m trying to figure out with Shuichi and he—”

“If Shuichi is working on it too then he won't mind being on his own for a few days,” Celestia snapped but smiled softly after. “Now lay down, I can’t believe I have to care for you like this. I’m at the level of a servant.”

Kyoko grumbled words of protest under her breath but complied anyway as she snaked herself under the sheets for warmth. She watched as Celestia grimaced when she approached her pile of tissues, gagging slightly when she scraped them into a spare trash can. Her face remained disgusted as she did so. Honestly, it amused Kyoko to no end. She would’ve shown her amusement, but she was afraid a cough would sneak out and she would seem weak.

“You’re gross,” Celestia muttered, and Kyoko frowned again. However, Celestia looked in her direction and saw her expression, and she immediately felt bad about her word choice. “I didn’t mean it like that, I meant… ugh.”

She climbed onto the bed, snuggling up next to Kyoko.

“You know I love you, you idiot,” she mumbled, Kyoko’s cheek lightly. “If you’re sick, I’ll risk my life and get sick with you.”

“Risk your life…?”

“Shut the hell up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop is such a bitch to write ugh i swear im trying


	34. mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 34- mending an item of their clothing that was ripped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit ok you guys deserve an explanation.
> 
> my account was almost found by my mom but it wasnt so lets goooo. cant have anyone ik irl to see this mess lmao. in that time i didnt have my laptop so like, i couldnt write, but now here i am, back and trying to stay for good. i will say that now i have less time to write during the day so, uh, expect that to probably mess up how much i update😁

“Your glove, it’s torn.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

Kyoko tentatively turned around, away from facing the door and now seeing Celestia. She had initially planned that Celestia would be asleep by the time she returned home from work— she was extremely late, after all. However, that turned out to not be the case, as here she was, standing in front of her with crossed arms and a scarily calm demeanor.

“It is,” Kyoko said, beginning to feel self-conscious.

“Who?”

No more had to be said; Kyoko knew very well that she had gotten caught and there was no getting out of it. She looked back down at her ripped glove, clenching her fist and returning her gaze to her girlfriend.

“It was just an accident. Entirely my fault, I—”

“Nothing is your fault,” Celestia interrupted, taking Kyoko’s hand in her own. She inspected the tear for a few agonizingly long moments. “You can explain it to me later. If you would allow me, may I take them off?”

“I don’t see why…” she trailed off, her eyes going to their connected hands. It was only Celestia who asked, and she had already seen her hands on many other occasions before, so it didn’t seem like an issue to her. “But I suppose you can.”

Celestia smiled sweetly, maybe a little bit too sweet for their current predicament. Kyoko had expected a fit of what would have seemed like never-ending rage, but that never really happened. Her glove was slowly slipped off, along with the other one, and she watched Celestia say something under her breath that she couldn’t quite catch.

“I’m assuming there was a run-in at your office?” Celestia spoke up, folding the gloves to the best of her abilities.

“Somewhat,” Kyoko answered. “I was at a crime scene and there was an ambush. It wasn’t too bad, they were all detained within a few minutes, but as you can see, one of them got me Again, my fault for being reckless.”

“That bastard,” Celestia grumbled, and Kyoko shrugged. She expected something like that. “Moving on, you must be tired.”

Kyoko nodded. “A little, if I’m being honest.”

“Then why don’t you go to sleep, darling?” Celestia offered, kissing her cheek for a split second. “I’ll give your gloves back in the morning, alright?”

With that, Kyoko said her words of goodnight and went right to their bedroom, honestly now feeling exhausted after Celestia mentioned her energy. The next morning, she had woken up to a box next to her, rather than Celestia. Obviously confused, she opened the box with little understanding and hoping it would tell her what the hell was happening. Instead of a note or anything, she pulled out both gloves, in perfect condition.

The few metal studs that had been torn off were replaced perfectly, and she couldn’t even see any evidence of a tear. It met perfection. She knew Celestia had a hobby of sewing, but she never knew she was _that_ good. She pulled off the sheets on top of her, starting to search around the house for Celestia to thank her with all her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can write coffee shop again. if im correct then it will either be out later tonight or tmrw.


	35. craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 35- running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they’re craving

Celestia shot up in bed, a hand clutching where her heart was as she immediately looked at her surroundings. Once she realized that where she was at was unrelated to where she was in her dream— more like a nightmare— world, she was able to calm down a little. Kyoko was beside her, still sleeping soundly and seemingly unphased by Celestia’s sudden awakening.

It was dark, and she didn’t like it. Of course, that was natural for the time it was, which was just past 1 am, but it was still slightly unnerving. She noticed her hands shaking, so she tried to still herself in the silence of the bedroom. Nothing was really helping.

“Tea,” she mumbled to herself, practically throwing the sheets away from her body. “Tea should help.”

With that, Celestia stood up, finding her legs to be shaky as well. She took a quick moment to stabilize herself before continuing on her journey for tea. It wasn’t a common occurrence for her to make it for herself, but she didn’t want to disturb Kyoko in the rare time she would actually sleep, so she had no choice.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she went straight to the cupboard she predicted would contain the ingredients she would need. However, when Celestia opened it, she was met with nothing of use to her. She sighed and rested her forehead against the cupboard in annoyance. Must this be the day of all days for her to run out of tea?

“Are you… Alright?”

Celestia lifted her head and turned around. “Kyoko,” she greeted. “Did I wake you?”

“The bed was cold,” Kyoko answered. “What made you get up?”

Kyoko was met with silence to her question as she watched Celestia look away.

“Nightmare?” she guessed. The nod she got confirmed her theory. “Okay, why not wake me up?”

“Why would I bother you with my issues?” Celestia spat out, much harsher than she really had intended to be.

The detective frowned, embracing the other tightly, wrapping her arms around her waist, and resting her head on her shoulder.

“You’re tired,” she noted. “Get back to bed. Was it tea you were looking for?”

“Mhm,” Celestia sounded. “How did you know?”

“Detective’s instinct,” Kyoko smiled, releasing the gambler. “I’ll go out to get supplies for you. Just go rest if you can.” She grabbed a coat from the rack next to her, already opening the door. “Try not to fall asleep, just relax.”

Celestia nodded again. “Sorry,” she mumbled, “for making you go out for me and for snapping about it.”

Kyoko’s smile grew. “It’s alright,” she replied, blowing a kiss in her direction. Celestia blushed at the cheesy action. “I’ll be back soon.”

Celestia yawned, frowning when the door shut and she was left alone. She heard a meow, so she bent down to pet her beloved Grand Bois below her. At least she had some form of company to prevent her from going insane after that nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop...
> 
> i am going to lose my mind such angry females out here


	36. brush

“Let me help you,” Celestia offered— no, more like _demanded_ — after Kyoko grumbled to herself for the countless time that night.

“I can brush my own hair,” Kyoko shot back but sadly disproving her statement once the brush fell again from her fingers and landed with a loud thud.

“It doesn’t seem that way,” Celestia giggled as she sidled up next to Kyoko, picking the hairbrush up from the ground before the detective could. “Stop being stubborn, we’ve spoken about this before my love.”

Kyoko sighed. “Fine.”

The gambler grinned in victory as she began gliding the brush through her girlfriend’s hair, narrowing her eyes whenever a knot appeared, and she silently threatened them. Her smile returned when they accepted their defeat and untangled themselves within Kyoko’s lavender hair.

“Ow,” Kyoko yelped at a particularly harsh tug from Celestia.

“Look, it’s not my fault,” Celestia rolled her eyes. “Beauty is pain, and you are a goddess.”

“At this rate, I don’t want to be…”

“It’s all worth it,” the gambler ran her fingers through the side of Kyoko’s hair that was untangled. “It’s so soft… sometimes I wish my hair was this long, but that would be such a hassle to match with my drills.”

“Your short hair is cute too,” Kyoko looked over her shoulder as she spoke, deterring Celestia from continuing to brush through her unknotted hair with her hand. “I like it a lot.”

A giggle came from Celestia. “No need to flatter me, just turn your head back to the mirror and admire your own beauty.”

Kyoko smiled in response, listening and turnng back to stare herself down in the glass, sometimes sneaking glances at Celestia in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me being very inspired and zoom typing the next coffee shop chapter and even the first chapter of my next celesgiri story :D


	37. quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 37- making sure to be quiet while they’re taking a nap

“Goodness, that woman needs better sleeping habits,” Celestia sighed to herself, closing the door to the bedroom as quietly and slowly as possible.

This was Kyoko’s first day off in just less than two months— Celestia swore she wouldn’t have even taken it if it weren’t for her constantly pestering her to do so in the first place. Now, what does the detective do half the day? She sleeps. And snores, but that's a whole different story.

It was now 2 pm.

Celestia turned her head at the sound of a meow behind her. She grumbled under her breath when she saw Grand Bois on the ground, lightly pawing at her ankle. This wouldn’t do at all; he was far too loud.

“Hush, darling,” she spoke quietly, scooping the small cat into her arms. “You’ll wake up Kyoko, and that simply won’t do.”

It seemed as if he didn’t care, because right when the words left her mouth, he meowed much louder. Celestia shook her head, tapping his cold nose playfully.

“You’re so mean,” she giggled quietly. “You can’t be rude to her just because my attention is divided between you two now. I love her too, not just you; you know.”

Grand Bois huffed through his nose in response. Celestia rolled her eyes, carrying him on her way back down the stairs. She figured he would need all the attention now as to after Kyoko woke up later on when she would have her direct focus instead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i write celestia talking to her cat like i do with all of mine?
> 
> why yes, yes i did.


	38. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 38- letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt

“Kyokoooo!”

The detective picked up her head at the sound of Celestia calling her name. She sighed, knowing that when her name was dragged out at the end like that, something was wrong. Whether it was something in general or just Celestia being dramatic, something would always be _wrong._

“Yes?” she called back, looking over the top of the couch. “What’s the issue now?”

Kyoko had to stifle a giggle when she saw Celestia with one of the most frustrated looks on her face she had ever seen. It was cute, but it also meant trouble.

“The heater won’t work,” she pouted, crossing her arms. “And I can’t fix it.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Kyoko responded. “It isn’t really cold anyways…”

“It’s absolutely freezing!” Celestia shot back. “My hands are going to freeze from frostbite!”

Celestia tilted her head when Kyoko laughed under her breath.

“Sorry, I’m just finding this amusing,” she giggled.

“My pain is amusing?” Celestia questioned.

“No, you’re complaining and exaggerating,” Kyoko smiled. “Come here, I’ll warm you up.”

The gambler had her doubts but leaned over the couch to look at her anyway. “What do you plan to do about this, detective?”

“First, to assure you, I’ll find someone to fix the heater tomorrow,” Kyoko started, taking Celestia’s hand in her own and pulling her around the couch to actually sit next to her. “Next…”

She trailed off, grabbing ahold of Celestia’s other hand, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before continuing with her plan. Celestia was about to question her yet again, but Kyoko had guided her hands to the hem of her shirt.

“Next,” she continued, “since you said your hands would freeze, I’ll warm them up f— shit!”

Celestia had to suppress her giggle when she cut off Kyoko by slipping her hands upwards herself. Her girlfriend’s plan was obvious to her after she reached the hem of her shirt, so she wanted to catch her off guard. Luckily for her, it worked. Kyoko had gasped when Celestia led her hands to rest around her waist.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were cold,” Kyoko noted, letting out a shaky breath. “Times like these make me thankful for once that I can’t feel anything in my hands.”

“Oh, don’t be that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rewatching pokay play danganronpa and sjdkshj this man's pure hatred towards kyoko and celestia is just so funny to me. hes the only person i can stand insulting my favorite characters


	39. dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 39- giving them your dessert when you eat out because it’s their favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a bad week and it just got to me and i stopped writing shddjdhs im so sorry im coming back to update i promise

“These assholes,” Celestia grumbled once the waitress walked off.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “I thought you liked it here, what’s the issue?”

The gambler rested her head on a hand with a sigh. “They messed up my order,” she responded, pointing at the plate with her free hand. “They should be grateful that I’m in therapy for my anger, or there would have been a scene.”

“You would be trying to sue them for some ungodly reason.”

“I would surely find some sort of way.”

Both girls giggled lightly at the remark. Kyoko looked between both her and Celestia’s desserts. They had both ordered the same thing, but somehow, Celestia’s got messed up, and she could tell by the look on the girl’s face that she was not pleased in the slightest.

“Here,” Kyoko said as she switched their plates. “I know it’s your favorite, and you don’t deserve to succumb to their idiocy.”

Celestia tilted her head slightly and smiled sweetly. “You’re too nice to me,” she said. “You beautiful human being.”

“No need to flatter me, just eat your dessert,” Kyoko smiled back.

“Gladly.”


	40. laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 40- making a goofy face until they notice and laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter with the most pet names ever
> 
> also sorry this is sorta late i got caught up in watching basketball shdjjshf my athletic side be taking over bc of the new nba season

Kyoko rested her forehead on her hand, flipping through pages of a file she felt like she had read over a hundred times. She was put on a case, specifically, one about the murder of a man in his late twenties found deceased in a hotel bathroom, he—

She cut herself off mid-thought, groaning when she realized that she knew _everything_ about her case, but something just wasn’t adding up.

“Kyoko?”

The girl in question spun around in her chair, her look of frustration dissolving when she saw Celestia.

“Didn’t I tell you not to overwork yourself, my love?” Celestia teased, moving behind the detective. “How hard is the case?”

“It shouldn’t be _that_ hard,” Kyoko replied. “But I just can’t piece everything together.”

Celestia extended both of her hands, running them down Kyoko’s neck before resting on her shoulders, pressing her fingers down on the skin and massaging in circles. Kyoko let out a satisfied hum, tilting her head back ever so slightly. The gambler smiled, leaning over the other’s shoulders to read her papers curiously, sticking out her tongue playfully.

“I’m no detective, but this information isn’t much to go on,” she mumbled narrowing her eyes. “It seems simple.”

“The evidence is simple,” the detective answered. “Figuring out where each piece comes in is the harder part. I’m—” she stopped herself when she brought her head back up and caught a glimpse of Celestia’s face. “ _What_ are you doing?”

Celestia blinked, not even realizing her facial expression was unnatural. “Oops,” she smiled, hiding her mouth with a hand. Her smile only grew when Kyoko burst out into a fit of giggles, catching her tongue between her teeth as she laughed. Celestia only found that much cuter.

“I needed that,” Kyoko spoke after her burst of laughter subsided. She turned her head to kiss Celestia on the cheek, smiling again at how the gambler’s face reddened at the contact. “I love you, my dear.”

“Likewise, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this subconscious thing that when i laugh i stick my tongue out between my teeth so maaaybe i projected onto kyoko but shhhhh :D


	41. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 41- giving them space when they express wanting to have some time alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the few day wait, the holidays were crazy haha
> 
> anyways i got a new laptop specifically for gaming and!!!! it works so well! like 1, the keyboard lights up blue, 2, games work amazing and the quality is awesome! like v3 barely worked on my old one and all the cutscenes would be laggy and stuff but the audio was fine, and with udg komaru ran so slow, like speed up woman!!! now, no lag on v3 or anything else. and i've been playing overwatch nonstop now bc it can handle it

Whimpering and stuttering wasn’t what Celestia had expected to hear on the other side of the door to their room. The only possible conclusion would be for the sounds to be coming from Kyoko, but they had just been with each other a few minutes ago and the detective had shown no signs of despair. But then again, she was raised to show no emotion in front of others.

Celestia debated on just walking away, but what kind of girlfriend would she be if she just left Kyoko in her state? Pushing that aside, she hesitantly turned the doorknob and entered the room, her face flowing with concern at the sight of Kyoko hugging her knees on the ground, her face hidden from sight. There was a picture of a much younger version of Kyoko in it with her dad.

So that was what set her off.

“Kyoko...?”

The detective in question’s breath hitched when Celestia spoke. Her grip around her legs only tightened at the voice, gloved fingers digging into her knees.

“I… need some time by myself,” Kyoko requested, not even sparing the other a glance.

“Are you sure?” Celestia asked, tilting her head. “I’m here for you if you need me…”

“I’ll be okay,” the other mumbled back. “Just… please leave me alone right now.”

Celestia frowned, nodding on instinct. She realized that Kyoko wasn’t able to see her response, so she spoke up again.

“I’ll be in the living room if you need to talk to me about anything,” the gambler offered. “Don’t do anything regretful…”

With that, she began her journey down the stairway after closing the bedroom door, not even waiting for Kyoko to reply. If Kyoko wanted privacy, then she’d get the privacy she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> went to gamestop in my kyoko shirt and the worker there said he liked her. i like it here.


	42. walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 42- holding their hand while walking, even if there isn’t a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized that rin obami in kakegurui xx had celestia hair without drills...... i dont like it

“You’re taking me outside for a date?” Celestia questioned, running her fingers through a strand of hair. “Interesting choice.”

“Do you not want to?” Kyoko responded. “I thought going to watch the stars was a good idea?”

“I’m not against it, but it wasn’t what I expected.”

“Yeah, because every date you take me on has to be expensive and high maintenance,” Kyoko rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m not rich like you, Taeko.”

Celestia let out a giggle. “That isn’t a bad thing, you know I—”

She was cut off when she felt her and Kyoko’s hand touch for a brief moment. She cleared her throat, readying herself to speak again, but stopped when the gloved hand took her own. Kyoko smiled at the now blushing Celestia, intertwining their fingers and running her thumb along the back of her hand. A small squeak escaped the gambler’s lips when Kyoko gently squeezed her hand.

“You were saying?” the detective smirked.

“Y-you know I still love you…” Celestia finished, turning her head away. “You insufferable human.”

There was no response as Kyoko picked up her pace, practically dragging Celestia along with her down the pathway.

“Goodness, slow down!” Celestia complained. “I’m wearing heels!”

“Shouldn’t have worn them then,” Kyoko shrugged. “We’re at my spot, anyway, don’t worry about running again.”

“As I stated before—insufferable,” the goth grumbled as she hesitantly sat down.

Kyoko lowered herself to sit next to her. “But as you also stated before, _you still love me.”_

“Hmph,” Celestia shifted her body to lay against Kyoko, her back laying against the detective’s chest. “You have me there, detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shkjsahjsd soft celestia


	43. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 43- holding shopping bags that are too heavy for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said this would update daily...
> 
> if i stayed on schedule i wouldve been done by now sdhdgsghq
> 
> also happy new year everyone! <3

“How many stores have we been to, now?” Kyoko questioned, mostly to herself as she watched Celestia exit yet another store. “It had to be in double digits at this point.”

“No, only eight,” Celestia responded with a smile. “But I have so many more I wish to visit— there are so many sales!”

Kyoko sighed. They’ve been shopping for almost four hours at this point, and all she wanted to do was go home and rest. She wasn’t really against shopping but spending as much as her girlfriend did was excessive in her eyes. Not worth it at all. But if it made her happy, she supposed she could accompany her.

A quiet yelp came from beside the detective, and she turned her head instinctively. She was met with the gambler wobbling on her feet, eyes wide in terror and arms out to balance herself. With another sigh, Kyoko placed both her gloved hands on each side of her hips, letting her take a breath and stand up straight once again.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t think you should be holding _all_ those bags,” Kyoko frowned, reaching out to take each bag from Celestia. “You’ll fall for real next time. Especially in those heels of yours.”

Celestia pouted, handing off her shopping bags to Kyoko. “But they make me look professional…”

“You can look professional without the excessive amount of stuff.”

“Hmph. Thank you, I suppose,” the goth grumbled. “Moving on, I still have so many more places to go!”

“And I’m assuming I’m coming with you?”

“Mhm, such a smart woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this next prompt is going to kill me like is this even english wtf


	44. road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 44- standing between them and a busy road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i tell you this took me forever to do... and the idea wasnt even mine it was voidlynsey's joreijlsknc bye

Whatever Kyoko was saying as they walked was lost in Celestia’s head as she stared aimlessly at the detective. She tried to listen, she honestly did, but she just found herself lost in the girl’s eyes. It’s not her fault Kyoko was just so captivating; she couldn’t help having to zone out completely to fully admire her beauty.

If anyone were to ask her what made today so different, the gambler didn’t think she could give one single answer. Every day Kyoko looked like a goddess in her eyes, that was nothing new, but something just hit different today. Maybe it was how she styled her hair— that low ponytail tied with her black ribbon and bangs out that Celestia just absolutely _loved_ — or it was her lacy purple outfit Celestia had gotten her for her birthday.

Either way, she always found herself lost in Kyoko’s purple eyes. They were like perfect amethysts, so bright and sparkly whenever the two were together. They were adorable, and don’t even make her start on Kyoko’s smile.

Celestia let out a gasp as she felt arms grasp and tighten around her waist from behind her and pull her backward. Her initial thought was someone foreign was trying to take her, but she looked up and saw those same purple eyes she was about to internally rant about. The detective’s breaths were fast as she buried her face into the crook of the gambler’s neck.

“Are you alright?” she asked hurriedly.

“Am I— what?”

“You weren’t paying attention while we were walking… you just kept going,” Kyoko rushed out, trying to slow her breathing down. “You almost got hit by a damn car, Taeko!”

Said girl’s eyes widened at both the swear from Kyoko and her exclamation. Did her daydreaming really almost cause her to walk out into a road like that.

“Now, answer my question,” Kyoko demanded, raising her head from Celestia’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m okay,” Celestia smiled, turning around to face Kyoko.

“What were you even thinking about that could be so important you forget where you are and what you’re doing?”

“It…” the gambler trailed off with a giggle. “It was nothing. Let’s continue on now, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i vented my love for future arc kyoko here and what abt it. shes so fucking hot w her low ponytail and suit like😍😍


	45. thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 45- rubbing the back of their hand with a thumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am NOT proud of this. its so boring im sorry ahdhjsdc

A light noise from Celestia caused Kyoko to put down her book at the sleeping gambler. She always tended to make noises in her sleep, ranging from gentle snores to humming and even sometimes sleep talking. It was cute, to say the least.

The detective used her gloveless free hand to push away the bangs from in front of Celestia’s eyes. She really needed to get those cut at some point, she thought to herself as she slid her hand down the other’s cheek, smiling at the flutter of her eyelashes as she awakened. The goth lazily lifted her head up, resting her chin on Kyoko’s chest, leaving her arm draped over the other’s body, and gazing up drowsily.

“Go back to sleep,” Kyoko murmured, pressing her lips against Celestia’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Celestia made another incomprehensible sound at the suggestion, laying her head to the side on Kyoko again and releasing a huff of breath through her nose. She trailed her hand that already rested over Kyoko up to her right hand, which laid on the bed with the palm facing up. Her hand opened from a fist into an open hand, interlocking her fingers with Kyoko, who let out an amused puff of breath from her nose herself as she reciprocated the action.

The gambler smiled when Kyoko brought her fingers down onto the back of her hand. She ran her thumb up the back of the other’s hand, running it over the scars and burns that littered it. Each little mark that looked like hell to Kyoko looked perfect to Celestia as she hazily massaged the back of her hand. Granted, she wasn’t very aware of her actions due to her state of sleepiness, but even if she was sleep sober, they’d still look perfect and make Kyoko unique.

She fell back asleep on top of Kyoko after mumbling some sort of sentence about Kyoko’s hands being beautiful, and the detective, who had abandoned all hope of continuing reading, wrapping both of her arms around Celestia. She brought one hand up to her hair, running her fingers through it, gleefully feeling how soft her short hair was as she gazed out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more to go... im almost done


	46. massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 46- giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn its been a week. anyways-

“Ah, you’re home!” A sincere smile lit up on Celestia’s face when she saw Kyoko enter their bedroom. “You won’t fathom what happened to me today! I— huh?”

Her sentence was cut off promptly after Kyoko practically collapsed face first onto the mattress next to her, groaning in exhaustion.

“Work sucks,” she grumbled, muffled by the bedsheets.

Celestia tilted her head with a sigh following. “How bad was it today, my love?”

With a grunt, Kyoko hoisted her head up from the bed and propped it on her hands. “They expect me to do everything! What am I, just a working answers machine?”

“Hey, calm down,” Celestia whispered. “No need to stress about it now, you’re home, yes?”

A discontent growl escaped Kyoko’s lips and her head fell back onto the bed.

“Okay… tell you what,” the gambler started, reaching forward to press her hands down on Kyoko’s shoulders. “Goodness, you’re far too tense to be functioning. I thought I told you to calm down!”

After no response followed, Celestia trailed her hands lower, continuing to press her fingers down and trace light circles through the fabric of Kyoko’s shirt. It was a continuous action, but nevertheless a comforting one.

The tension within Kyoko’s muscles seemed to magically disappear once Celestia’s fingers drifted across and pressed into her skin. She couldn’t help but let out a light groan as Celestia continued her actions down her body.

“Is this helping any?” Celestia questioned, pressing her fingers down again. “I surely hope it is. I don’t normally do this sort of stuff, you know.”

“Mmm, lower.”

“So damn demanding,” the gambler grumbled, letting her hands trail downward. “You better be grateful.”

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Kyoko mentally rolled her eyes. “Thank you, darling.”

“Mhm, I hope you know this is really gross for me.”

“I didn’t ask you to, you know.”

“Wow, okay, be ungrateful then,” Celestia momentarily stopped her actions. “I see how it is.”

“Nooo,” Kyoko feinted a whine. “Come baaaack.” She rolled over on her back and shot her arms out to attack her neck with tickles, smiling when laughter broke out from Celestia’s lips.

The goth giggled relentlessly. “Get o-ooffff!”

Kyoko let her hands rest on Celestia’s shoulders as she sat herself upright, leaning in to press her lips onto Celestia’s.

“Thank you again, my dear,” she whispered against her lips when they broke apart. “I love you~”

“Mm, likewise, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i want to go rewatch despair arc english dubbed and then i remember anime ibuki has the same va as english yuno gasai. then i rewatch future diary and lose my mind over how HOT minene is and i simp for her endlessly. thank you and goodnight.


	47. game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 47- staying up half the night to finish a game with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been two weeks... anyways ive been playing sims and someone tell celestia to stop randomly insulting kyoko bc it hurts both me and kyoko and then kyoko gets a negative sentiment for her and they cant be in the same room without her being tense. its hard, okay.

“This game has gone on far too long, Celestia.”

“Well, I certainly don’t see you declaring bankruptcy, now do I?”

Kyoko sighed. They’ve been playing monopoly for hours now. She looked over at the time displaying 1:32 am and put her head in her hands. She was never going to get any sleep.

“It’s never too late to quit, my dear,” Celestia flashed a smile.

The detective glared back. “Not on your life.” Her mouth curved up into a smirk, snatching the dice from the board, throwing it back down with confidence. The next four spaces were owned by her, as well as the sixth, so paying Celestia was an unlikely outco—

She rolled a five.

Dejectedly, Kyoko moved her hat-shaped figure five spaces down, landing on the only possible property she would have to pay to land on. What made it worse was that she landed on Boardwalk of all places— the most expensive property in the whole game.

For a couple of seconds, she just stared at the blue stripe with a mini hotel on it. Maybe it was the drowsiness taking over, but she couldn’t bring herself to go through her money since she was certain she wouldn’t have two thousand dollars to spare. She swore she heard a giggle from Celestia across from her.

“The longer you stare at the board, the longer we’ll be stuck here,” Celestia spoke up. Kyoko tilted her head up to look back at Celestia, who seemed extremely proud of her upcoming victory.

“Right,” Kyoko muttered, looking off to the side at her stacked bills. What a shame it was to dispose of them.

Although reluctantly, Kyoko started counting off each value of the bills she came across. Originally, she intended on this two thousand dollar payment to be the end of her, but when she had one hundred left, her confidence sparked back up.

“Your two thousand dollars, my good lady,” she handed Celestia the money required with a grin.

“You’re still standing?” Celestia asked, surprised. “My, you’re a stubborn one. You realize five out of six of these next tiles I must go through are owned by me, yes?”

Kyoko’s smile still stood. “That means nothing to me.”

“Oh, alright,” the gambler nodded to herself.

Celestia took it upon herself to snatch the dice near Kyoko, rolling it across the board with confidence, much as Kyoko did. And just like Kyoko did as well, the dice sent her to the one tile she didn’t own. And it had a hotel on it.

“Pacific Avenue…” the girl mused, delaying the inevitable landing there. “What a lovely name.”

“Then it’s even lovelier that you get to go there, right?” Kyoko couldn’t fight the chuckle rising in her throat when Celestia glared up at her.

“Why yes, it would be,” Celestia replied as she moved her cat figure onto the green striped tile. “I’m quite positive I can afford a stay here.”

“Let’s see then, shall we?”

Celestia growled under her breath, taking Kyoko’s challenge, swiping up the money she had neatly stacked, and fishing through it for the right amount. Her face dropped when she came to the conclusion that she was three hundred dollars short of the required one thousand and one hundred she needed.

“Is there a problem?” Kyoko asked mischievously.

“I’m… unable to pay,” Celestia muttered out, her money falling from her hands. “You witch. You’ve bested me.”

“And with that, I can finally go to sleep,” Kyoko stood, smiling down at the still shocked Celestia. “Loser cleans up~”

Celestia took a breath, reminding herself this was just a game for fun and started packing up the cards and figures back into the box. _What a disappointing end result,_ she grumbled in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, explaining to my therapist that i am a demigirl and now go by she/they pronouns
> 
> my therapist five minutes later: you seem like a very independant young woman lol
> 
> like um.. i just.. it may not seem like a big deal but that hurt lmao anyways


	48. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 48- getting them a coffee just the way they like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please its been like three weeks... goodness i cannot stay on a schedule

Kyoko lowered her head onto her desk, sighing in frustration. Her head hurt from the stress of this one case, she was tired, and she still had three hours left in her day. Everything was exhausting and her headache raged on with each word she read in her notes.

For once, Kyoko took it upon herself to complain over text to Celestia, even if her bright screen negatively affected her headache as well. She wasn’t really receiving responses, which only aggravated her further. All she wanted was to rant to her girlfriend, and she wasn’t even being listened to. How frustrating.

“Eh- uhm, Kyoko?” she heard from behind her. Kyoko lifted her head, but only to turn it to the side so she could still lay it down and listen to the person speaking.

“Yes, Shuichi?” she prompted.

“I have more information on your recent case,” he muttered, dropping even more papers onto Kyoko’s already messy desk. “Maybe it’ll help you out?”

Kyoko took a deep breath, glaring at the papers. “Maybe,” she mumbled, closing her eyes for a split moment.

“Are you, um, getting enough sleep?” Shuichi asked, adjusting his hat to see her better. “I can ask if you’re able to take off for the rest of the day, if you need i—”

“Move, I’m here for her now.”

The detective at the desk blinked, before lifting her head up fully. Looking past Shuichi, she saw Celestia. She would’ve ignored her due to the fact that she ignored her messages, but she pieced together that maybe she didn’t reply much because she was _driving and_ smiled genuinely at the gambler driving all the way to her office for her.

Shuichi looked between the two girls and opened his mouth as if to say something. In the end, he closed it, nodded, and left the area for them to be alone.

“Coffee, mon amour?” Celestia offered, placing a cup on her desk. “As bitter as always.”

Kyoko looked at it lazily before back up at the girl.

“I know I did not drive all the way here for you to just stare at my gift,” the goth smiled, betraying the ferocity in her voice.

“Sorry— it’s been a long day,” Kyoko apologized, picking up the beverage. “Thank you.”

“Mhm, of course,” Celestia leaned over to leave a kiss on her cheek. “I recently found out that coffee is also good for headaches, and since you were already tired, it was the perfect idea on my part.”

“It damn well better help me out,” Kyoko grumbled resting her head on her hand.

“Could I be of any assistance?” Celestia offered, looking down at Kyoko’s notes thoroughly.

“Knock yourself out,” Kyoko smiled again. “I can’t take it anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found this spotify playlist and the title really intrigued me...
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/46EmgK9ZAWkxf80UYfX3MQ
> 
> does anyone have the link???? please i NEED it ive been searching for AGES😩😩


	49. hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 49- giving them a tight hug that makes them lose their breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah didnt exactly know what to do w this one

After all she’s done for them, _this_ is what she gets?

She’s stuck to a chair on a conveyor belt, moving backwards to her demise, being taught about something she didn’t even pay attention to in front of her. The constant sound of metal hitting metal cancelled out anything and everything, including the piercing glares of the remaining five students watching as she drew closer to the end of her life.

Each time the metal made contact with the ground; the sound echoed louder around the room. Hiding her terror was the farther thing from her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut, body shaking in horror at the upcoming pain she was sure would even be worse than imaginable.

Surprisingly, she only felt it for a split second. The act of death was a quick one, not painless, but not numb. She felt the pressure from the metal, but it felt foreign to her, like she couldn’t care. Something about it just didn’t click with her.

Her vision went white. It was such a cliché, losing consciousness to see white, but it happened. She blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to whatever was so bright, until a figure came into view.

“Kyoko?”

The detective could recognize that French-laced voice anywhere.

She didn’t have any time to react as the goth who she saw get executed— burned by the flames and then brutally hit by the firetruck— ran over to her. Kyoko flinched when Celestia’s arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly as she rested her head on her shoulder.

“Celestia…” Kyoko acknowledged breathlessly, easing into the embrace. “Can’t breath…”

“Ah! My apologies!” Celestia loosened her grip but still didn’t let go. “They were stupid to send you to your death like that. After all you’ve done for them!”

Kyoko let her hands travel through Celestia’s short hair, her mouth curving up into a smile at the affection she had long missed.

“I know,” she muttered. “But we’re together again, isn’t that a good thing?”

“Of course,” Celestia smiled back, leaving a kiss on the girl’s neck. “It’s been torture not being with you.”

“Well, now we won’t have to worry about that,” Kyoko held her closer, mimicking her earlier hug. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Kyoko, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big hugs for the lesbians
> 
> anyway i saw someone call kyoko n celestia "as straight as bricks"  
> please let me ship the unstable lesbians


End file.
